The Secrets Of A Dark-Haired Demigod
by lyrictheloser
Summary: One day, Percy and Annabeth promise to tell a secret to each other; however, the secret being hidden manifests into a complex of changing events. Summary sucks, story is better. Promise.
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning, my beautiful blonde haired fiance," Percy said, brushing a ringlet of hair out of her face, "You look pretty adorable when you're bundled up like that."

"It's a million degrees below zero out here! I swear I can see my breath inside this cabin," she protested.

"Well, it was kinda your idea... and besides, if I chose, we'd both be dying of heat and we wouldn't be able to cuddle."

"Yeah, cuddling is awkward when you're sweaty."

Percy smiled, curling up beside Annabeth. It'd been a snowy mess outside for a week and the ski resort strongly advised people to stay off of the roads. This was taken well, as almost all of the roads were covered in snow and a thick blanket of ice.

"I actually don't care that we're stuck here. I get to spend more time with you," Annabeth smiled.

"Excuse you, aren't we going to get married? You aren't gonna be able to get away from me by the time that happens. You'll regret this even happened, won't you?" Annabeth rested her head on Percy's shoulder, shaking her head. "I'd never regret doing anything with you." Percy's phone began to ring.

"Um, hello," he said, not recognizing the number.

"Hello! This is the lobby of the White Ski Lodge. This is Percy Jackson, correct?"

"Yes M'am."

"The weather will clear up by tomorrow morning, or so that's what the weather channel is reporting. We understand the internet is down up here... that's due to some shortages of power. The company hasn't been able to make its way up here yet... we're really sorry."

"Thanks. We'll probably leave tomorrow then."

"Thank you!" She hung up.

"We can leave tomorrow, Annabeth."

"I know, you dork. I can hear her."

"Oh, yeah. Do you want to?"

"Of course," she said distractedly, "But that means we get another night here."

"This is true," he smirked, "So does that mean...?"

"Pillow fights."

"Oh."

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Jackson. Besides, do you know how many other people have done the deed on these sheets?"

Percy understood, shivering mentally of the thought of it.

"Time to go back home," he whispered, grabbing her arm to wake her.

"Five more minutes," she mumbled.

"If I wait any longer I might just die," he joked.

"Don't die on me you dork."

Annabeth rolled over and groaned. They both packed their clothes in their bags, singing along to the radio while they worked. Annabeth laughed, holding up the same perfume she wore.

"You wear this kind too? No wonder you smell so good."

"I like how it smells, and when I get stressed sometimes I smell it and it calms me... since it reminds me of you," he admitted.

"That's weird."

"You're weird."

"No, that's actually weird. You're really weird. It's not like I carry around your sweate-" she trailed off. Percy laughed.

"You do carry my sweater around everywhere. So you're weird too."

"I get cold."

"Well, I get lonely." Annabeth made a face.

After a couple more minutes of packing, they were finished. "I love you, Percy," she blurted.

"I love you more."

December 25, 2014. 3:29 am.

Percy,

You've been asleep since 10 and I haven't been able to sleep. I don't want to wake you, but I just want to talk to you. You're my best friend, and watching you sleep next to me with your hair pressed against your face drives me insane. I mean, after all, it's eight days until we're married. Am I being dumb? I'm being dumb. Merry Christmas, darling.

Annabeth Chase

December 25, 2014. 6:15 am.

Annabeth,

It seems like you're a little eager with our relationship, aren't you? Don't worry, though, nothing will tear us apart, especially in eight days. Merry Christmas to you too.

You should have woken me, because I was having trouble sleeping as well. Your Christmas present holds a secret I've never gotten the chance to tell you, and I know you have one for me as agreed to it some time ago. What you don't know is something you'll be surprised to find out, because there's actually two secrets in your gift. Please don't hate me.

Love, Percy.

"Good morning my princess," Percy smiled, "Time for the first day of the rest of your life."

"That's a new name. Did you get coffee?" she mumbled, glaring at Percy with tired eyes.

"Of course I did. I even got your favorite."

"Hmmm. That seems strange. Are you kissing up to me for a mistake you made?"

He laughed, knowing he was about to make the worst joke. He kissed her forehead." No, I'm actually kissing _you_ because I love you more than breakfast food. You were an egg-cellent choice." Annabeth scowled and involuntarily cracked a smile. "You dork," she whispered.

"Meet me in the kitchen as soon as you can. Your coffee is waiting there, I promise."

"Okay, Jackson."

Percy rubbed his thumb against the blue wrapping paper. "Now?"

"Now," she confirmed.

Percy's eyes opened wider as he eagerly tore apart the glittery paper. Annabeth laughed. He reminded her of little kids on their birthdays. He knew of the only thing that would be wrapped in the slender box: one slip of paper holding a secret Annabeth has kept. He could barely contain himself.

"Read it out loud to me," she said. Percy nodded.

He took a deep breath, reading what was written. "There is one thing I've wished to tell you since we began to see each other. This should not come to a surprise to you, since I think you've caught me many times. I'm addicted to watching spanish soap operas."

Percy laughed, handing her the slip of paper. "Really?"

"Yeah, it's kind of embarrassing actually. I just want to watch them because they're so ridiculous, I swear. I know you said you didn't like girls who watched shows like that."

"No, I meant I wouldn't like them if they weren't you, Chase." She blushed.

Annabeth walked across the room, attempting to hide the peachy glow. She grabbed the gray small envelope with a pink bow. "You know, Percy, this bow is almost too big for the envelope."

"Okay, rosy-cheeks, I know it wasn't the best decision. Just open it."

She read the note silently, swallowing as she reached the second sentence. She avoided Percy's gaze, concentrating on the words written in half-cursive, half-print. She looked upwards, trying to dissipate the tears welling in her eyes.

"I can't believe this. I can't believe you."


	2. Chapter 2

Percy held Annabeth tightly, feeling regret set in. "I knew it would have hurt you."

"Is she okay?" she managed, "How long has it been like this?" Before he could answer, she said "I trusted you. You told me you would tell me everything!"

"Annabeth, she didn't want you to know. She knew you'd get like this, too."

"But I _need_ to know. Percy, if Sally is fading in front of our eyes, what are we supposed to do? Did you expect me to wait until she passed away before you'd tell me?" Percy glanced down at the piece of paper. Annabeth grabbed the keys to the blue car they shared and muttered, "We're leaving. Let's go."

Percy reread the note in his head.

" _Dear Annabeth,_

 _Sally has been sick for quite some time, and doctors have finally found out what was wrong with her. I have been gone so much lately because I've been caring for her... I haven't been picking up extra shifts. Cystic Fibrosis. My Dad talked to your Mom about it, and even she agreed you shouldn't know. After she'd medicated properly, it's expected that she'll live for years from now. I made them put it in writing._

 _Percy._

 _P.S. Attached is the paper the doctor signed for me."_

"Okay," he finally responded.

"It's not curable, but the issues with the medical issue can be slowed from medication. We caught it very early, fortunately. After all, your mother is almost 70 years old. It seems as if she'd get sick someday," the doctor joked. Percy and Annabeth glared at him simultaneously until he became uncomfortable enough to make an excuse to leave. "I have to check on my other patients!" "Mmm," Percy responded, barely audible, staring at the doctor until he disappeared into another room, number 73. "Asshole," she muttered. Percy opened the door. He discovered his mother asleep.

"She looks okay," Annabeth seemed to sigh as she spoke, "I was worried she'd be worse." Sally turned, opening her eyes to discover two 20-year-olds staring at her.

"What are you two doing here?" she joked, looking straight at Annabeth, "And how are you?"

"I'm... I'm good. What about you?"

"I want to leave here. I've been here for 6 days straight and none of the doctors could figure out what was wrong with me, even though I guess it's a lot more common that I thought it would be."

Sally's voice sounded crackly and stuffy, and the bags under her eyes were apparent. "But I've been getting plenty of rest," Sally said, practically reading Annabeth's thoughts. "I love you, and I hope you're okay. Get plenty- get more rest. Take it easy. Don't worry about anything, and if you need anything-" she cut her off. "I'm okay. I love you too, Annabeth. I'll be alright. Percy knows we've been through worse." Percy nodded and smiled at both of them. "It's all going to work out just fine."

Percy knew seeing Annabeth cry was a bad sign, but he had too many things on his mind to think about one in particular. He knew that his mother was in worse condition than Annabeth, but seeing her upset made his stomach turn.

"Hello, again. Lady... gentleman... Sally," he swallowed uncomfortably, "We have some news regarding the condition of her. Family only, please." Annabeth stood like a stone, making it clear to Percy that she didn't intend on leaving. "Okay, well, fabulous. Nice seeing you again, you two." Annabeth frowned. "Just tell us the news, I don't need to hear you make distasteful jokes."

"Sally's condition is better than we expected; however, due to her current condition, she will need to remain in the hospital for another three days. She won't remain in the intensive care floor, which is good news." Sally sighed along with Annabeth. "So... she's better than you told me the first time?" The doctor tucked his clipboard under his arm. "Yes, very much so. In fact, she'll probably end up living up to the normal life expectancy. What made her appear so bad to us was inflammation."

"What caused the inflammation?" Annabeth said.

"She doesn't seem to have a history of lung issues, so we are attributing it to prolonged exposure to smoke." Percy balled his hands into fists, squeezing them together so hard his knuckles were white.

"Mom, where'd the smoke come from? Don't tell me you started smoking." Annabeth agreed, grabbing hold of Sally's hand. "Smoke?" she asked again.

"Gabe and his friends have been around lately... and I haven't had the heart to ask them to leave. I knew Gabe would've been unhappy with me. I eventually told him I couldn't stand it anymore, though. I can't be sweet forever."

"Is he gone?" Percy asked hopefully, "I really hope you kicked him out for good." Percy's mom smiled.

"Well, after this news, I think something like that should be arranged." All three of them cracked a smile.

"So what's this news I heard between you two? Poseidon told me you have news to tell me. What is it, Percy?"

Percy's face became hot. "Well, you know..."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry for such a late update. I just finished school and I've been really busy, but here's the next chapter. I know this chapter is quite uneventful (compared to the others) but I promise it gets more interesting after this. Okay? Okay.

"Well, Mom. Annabeth has agreed to marry me." Sally smiled and laughed.

"Really? You have to tell me everything! What happened? When was this?"

"Actually, I'd rather have Annabeth tell you from her perspective, but it happened a year or so ago. We've been so busy that I've never had time to stand in front of you to tell you. Honestly, not many people know."

"When's the wedding?" Sally said excitedly, looking directly at Annabeth.

"Well... it's actually sooner than you'd expect. January... second."

"You do realize it's December 26th?"

"We both do," Percy smiled, "Can you come?"

"I wouldn't miss it, obviously."

"Percy, you're such a dork," Annabeth laughed, pushing the piece of pizza farther into his mouth.

"Why do you say that?" he said with a mouthful.

"You wake me up with the most cliche-y statements. You can't even arrange a wedding. You wear your pants on backwards sometimes and when I catch you, you respond with 'Well, you know, that's the new trend'. You're a dork, you dork. You're a giant idiot."

"Well, so are you."

"What do you mean, Percy can't arrange a wedding?" Sally asked.

"Oh, well... I told him he could decide what to do with the wedding since I honestly don't care how it is. Do you know what he chose?"

"Hm?"

"Las Vegas. We're getting married through a drive-thru chapel. Is that not the most insane thing you've ever heard?"

Percy and Sally smiled together. "You know that's how he likes things. Simple and with the people he loves."

"Oh," Percy interrupted slightly, "Since this is how we're doing this, it's going to obviously be a small wedding. You and... dad could come if they wanted to. If you wanted to. And maybe Annabeth's parents, but I'm not sure if that would work out either." Sally shook her head, agreeing with anything he had to say.

After talking about the weather and politics for quite a while, Percy and Annabeth left the hospital. As the doors closed to the outside, Annabeth stared down him, resembling her mother's facial expressions of rage. "I hate you, dork. God, I thought your secret was going to be funny. But at least she's okay. I can't believe you. You suck... so bad. You're the worst kind of person, Jackson." He smiled, reaching for Annabeth's hand. "I love you too." She blushed lightly.

"Fuck you!" Annabeth screamed, nearly pushing Percy off the couch.

"Aww," he smirked, "Looks like little Annabeth is a little sore loser."

"Yeah... well... you're not fair! The game gave you all of the good things! I was stuck with the green shell the entire time. I didn't even get a speed boost."

"Maybe you just suck." Percy laughed at his own joke for much too long.

They continued to play Mario Kart over and over until, together, they reached rainbow road; Percy's least favorite level, and coincidentally, Annabeth's favorite.

"This level is the same in every game. I get that it's the ending, but it's like the worst level."

"What are you talking about? This is the best level! You're just angry that I beat you at the last one."

"That's the only one you beat me at," he said, matter-of-factually. Annabeth glared at him.

"I'm going to kill you in your sleep," she muttered.

"Not if I do it first."

They finished the level (and the game), and "surprisingly", Percy won once again.

"My turn!" Annabeth sang, rolling ninja-style onto the floor, picking up Mortal Kombat.

"I don't waaaaaanna," Percy whined, looking at the back of the case. "We just played it yesterday."

"Well, you suck at this game and I need to beat you at a game because Mario Kart is the only game you've ever been good at."

"Um, excuse me, have you seen my skills in Super Mario World? My point exactly." Percy finished before she could respond with any insult.

Four rounds later, Annabeth wins as she slices the head off of Percy's favorite character. She smiles to herself, looking at Percy. To her, he looked like a lost puppy. She felt bad that she beat him so violently every time, but it made her happy to see him so vulnerable.

"Okay, time for ice cream," Annabeth broke the silence.

"ICE CREAM?!" Percy shouted, throwing down his controller.

"Yes, let's eat 5 gallons each."

"We'll weigh 450,000 pounds and die together."

"Well, yeah. I guess so. If that's romantic to you." Percy rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, loser."

"We really should be planning the wedding or doing something productive with our lives," Percy said, jamming an overfilled spoonful of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream into his mouth. "It's going to have to be pushed back, since technically we were supposed to book a flight... a week ago."

"Yeah, it's either I get ice cream now or we can sit through a weird service with a 67-year-old pervert who has a license to read us things from a book."

"Yeah, true. Maybe we should never get married. We'll just stay playing video games and eating ice cream forever."

"Sounds good to me."


End file.
